Starting Over
by Kyomei-Chan
Summary: This is kind of like an edit of Snow White Queen. Some OC's but different names. Has the Shugo Chara theme but some DRRR! characters. Pairing is: Kida x Shūtai OC x Leon. PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE!
1. Profile

Shūtai's Profile

Name: Shūtai *Sangster*

Age: 12

Birthday: December 25

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Yellow with an Amber sparkle to them.

Height: 4 feet 11 inches (About as tall as Amu)

Weight: 54 lbs

Appearance: Very cat-like in physical appearance. Hyper and determined but stands up for herself with smart-assed remark. She sometimes spaces out when you say certain things. Her favorite quote is 'EPIC FAIL' she can always be indentified eating some kind of candy (most of the time a lollipop).

Hand: Ambidextrous

Occupation: School Student

-Family-

Mother: N/A

Father: N/A

Adoptive Mother: Mai Sangster loves Glacier and always has some weird advice for her to follow by. She always cringes when Shūtai slides down the staircase railing in case she gets hurt

Adoptive Father: Kurgano Sangster also loves Glacier and scolds her when she randomly yells 'EPIC FAIL' in public.

Siblings: The 12 year old daughter of Mai and Kurgano named Kayseri who loves to take care of and dress up Shūtai like a doll. She is the only person Shūtai tells her emotions to because Kayseri will keep a secret no matter what.


	2. Flashback

Prologue

There's not really much to tell about me, well, there isn't that much you need to know. I'll give you the basic information but that's it. My name's Shūtai *Sangster* for the time being. I never knew my biological parents, and I hope that they're okay, maybe having a party in Las Vegas, Nevada or somewhere far away… without their daughter… laughing and smiling without me…. Anyway, I live with the Sangster family, ever since I was saved from a man trying to kill me. I can remember his acid-like smell and his elfishly insane looks.

There are a lot of things people say about me. They say I have my father's eyes, they say I have my mother's hair and I'm pale just like her; they also say I have some of my father's talents like precision neatness and pinpoint accuracy when I throw objects. I never thought I was as special as people I never knew made me out to be. Most kids would tease me to no extent about my capabilities to the point that I would hate myself. After time I forgot how special I was until I met Kayseri. Her belief was undying and her faith in me was… unrealistic to tell the truth.

I used to live in an orphanage, but the people were cruel and I decided that I didn't have to put up with this crap. So one night I just… left. I packed of my couple of outfits, some food and walked out of the front door. I wasn't really scared to leave, in fact, when I left I felt lighter, more _free. _Aimlessley and accidentally I stumbled past an alley where a man with pale skin and glowingly eerie eyes leapt out and chased me. I was too tired to fight back… and I was weaponless. I ran through a field of grass hoping to lose him I tripped on a stick. A DAMN STICK! I curled into a ball waiting for whatever to happen. I heard a sound of metal against skin and a thud.

I opened my eyes to see a man wearing a white t shirt with a blue jacket with these donut thingies on it he had black pants on with a gun with "13" in roman numerals engraved into it side. His eyes were a catlike yellow with amber just like mine and his wet, brown hair was dripping down his face. He had a look of amazement on his face when our eyes met.

From the looks of it my savior hit the man that was chasing me in the back of the head with his gun. He picked me up and took me to a car where a green haired man in a white suit and a 13 year old blonde girl wearing black were waiting on him.

It was quiet as we got into the car. I didn't know what the man's intentions were, but it started to change when he gave me a warm and soothing smile. For some reason I felt lulled into my dreamland, I've never felt so in peace with the world… with _myself_. "What's your name?" he asked, taking me into surprise as my eyes started to close. "My name's Shūtai." He looked at me again as if analyzing me then sighed. "You should get some rest, it's really late". He words became flowed fluently, relaxing, calming. "Okay, goodnight mister." I yawned out as I drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight" I felt a light feather pressure press on my forehead...


	3. One Year Later

One Year Later...

"Shūtai wake up, you're going to be late!" This is me now. I'm twelve years old now and I live with my adoptive family. Today is my first day of seventh grade and do you want to know how I feel? I feel like diving into a black hole. Pretty dramatic, right, but I hate school. The girls are smartasses and the guys are perverts. Besides, I don't want any _accidents_ like last year to classify me as a freak. Kayseri says it's a chance to start over but I don't really care. If I can recall correctly, the school was called Seiyo Academy, geez that sure sounds like fun...

"Shūtai, did you hear me it's- oh, you're up, never mind then. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, 'kay?" I nodded and slugged myself out of bed. Kayseri's parents leave out for work early so we do everything by ourselves. I sighed; I wish I had some way to shoot myself. Not to kill myself, because that would be emo, and emo I am not… I just want some way to severely hurt myself. I got myself ready for school and grabbed my bag while simultaneously sliding down the stair railing.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kayseri called to me around the kitchen nook. I grinned and sat down at the table. My mouth started to water at the sight of pancakes, eggs and… "Bacon!" I screamed out and I devoured the poor little strips of fried meat in front of me. Kayseri shook her head and delicately cut into her pancake. Once I had finished (and waited for Kayseri's slow eating.) We made our accent to Seiyo Academy where nothing but 'sinister evil' awaits us. Kayseri bit her trembling lip (something very unladylike for her) as she looked downward.

I don't know what she was scared of, if anything _I _should be scared. I decided to keep my teasing to myself or she might go _off_ on me. Maybe she's trying to look nice for someone, I'll never know. "Shutai, Shutai, are you there?" She snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, what were you saying?" "We're here," she mumbled. She timidly walked into opened the gates and she was greeted by tons of "What's up Kayseri!" or "It's good to see you again!" As she led me to a giant glass building; there were flowers everywhere varying in color. "What is this place?" "This is the Royal Palace." As we walked were about to walk in I stopped and turned to Kayseri. "What?" "What if there's an earthquake? How will this place stand?" she lightly punched my shoulder. "Shutai-chan, you're such a pessimist." "Not really, she has a point." I turned around to see this new voice. I sorta accidentally ran into him, my forehead hitting his chin I grabbed my forehead and he grabbed his chin in shock. His green eyes looking down at me and his brown hair was messy, but in a cute, skater way.

"Hey Kukai, this is Shūtai, the one I've been telling you about." The supposed 'Kukai' character rubbed his chin in thought (or pain) and looked at me. He stuck a thumb at himself and smirked. "Souma Kukai's the name. It is my job to give you a tour around the school if you like, you wanna go?" "Well Kayseri was going to."Kayseri intervened into the conversation timidly. "No it's cool. I'll see you at lunch Shūtai." She ran off and left us alone. A bell rang startling me. "Well it's just about time for class; you're in my class, right?" I took out my neatly folded schedule and looked at it with him hovering peeking over my shoulder. His smile turned insanely huge as he looked at me "How lucky is that? We have every class together which means I can be your tour guide for today, as long as it's okay with you." I nodded as I started to trail behind him in a steady pace.


	4. Want to Forget

First Period- Life Economics

Although I pleaded with Kukai not to make me enter the classroom I'm standing in the middle of a classroom full of people I could tell didn't give a damn about me. Good thing is that I don't need any of them, except Kukai. "Why don't you tell us some things about yourself, Shūtai?" I decided to speak my mind. "My name's Shūtai and that's all you need to know about me." Kukai chuckled as a girl with dyed pink hair rolled her eyes so far up her head I thought they would get stuck. Kukai sat one row behind her, so it was easy to ignore her eye rolling. Uproars of "She's so kawaii and so 'cool and spicy' just like Amu-chi!" rang throughout the air. The class simmered their volume as a obxiously high pitched voice cleared their throat. She sat up taller in her seat and replied, "It's another Amu wannabe, she's just looking for attention, remember to ignore ignorance class."

I snorted (a very unladylike thing to do Kayseri would have told me) and replied nonchalantly "Oh, and I supposed you aren't trying to be Amu yourself?" She glared at me while I babbled on, "I mean, no one except you dyes their hair. Maybe you hair is just limp, hideous and dry and you couldn't do anything to it." I shrugged and calmly made my way to my assigned seat next to a boy with turquoise hair and violet eyes. I held my hand out to him and smiled. "I'm Shūtai, how goes it?" He gave me an awkward look and shook my hand… awkwardly. We sat in silence until he spoke up, "I guess you don't Ski huh?" I nodded, as he smirked something mischievous. "Watch this," His eyes concentrated on the giant sparkly gel pen in her hand and it exploded with a small crackle sound. We both gave a small chuckle until they turned into giggling, then they were full blown laughs in a thirty second matter. The class gave us weird looks as we glared back and looked into our textbooks.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the classroom. 'Leon' was new as well, so Kukai decided to show him around as well, seeing as he had the same schedule as me, I'm lucky huh? Leon and I got ourselves into a load of unexplainable mischief for the rest of the day, and I had decided that Leon was my new friend. After school, Leon was in a hurry to leave so Kayseri made me meet the rest of her friends at her royal garden. "Look it's the Amu wannabe!" I whipped around to see 'pink haired' Ski and her friends. She was weirdly designed glass bottle with a red liquid in it. "I told you to leave me alone loser, you're just a wreck without the expectance of others." I sighed as her bottle exploded sending juice flying everywhere. Kayseri and walked away but I could still hear the girl's comments.

"How'd she do that?"

"Maybe she's a freak of nature…"

_Freak!_

_Monster!_

_Go home, orphan!_

I was at a complete standstill. My hand and feet felt as if they were chained by busses. Kayseri pat my shoulder and whispered to walk me home. I nodded and made my way home, I would apologize to Kayseri's friends and Kukai tomorrow. That night, couldn't leave my room, a tall figure sat and stared at me. His name is fear and the only flaw in me getting over my past life.

"_Why are you Sitting There SHŪTAI?"_ Fear asked me. I sighed. "I saw you today, when you when those little boys mocked me. I was scared." "_Scared of what, SHŪTAI?" _"Rocks, hitting me again." Fear chuckled evilly and vanished as a rock broke my window. I peeked from under my blanket to meet a pair of turquoise eyes. "I didn't mean to break it; I'll fix it, if you want me too." I shook my head and put the blanket down, my hands were shaking badly and Leon seemed to notice. "You okay, Shūtai?" I nodded relieved he didn't hear me talking to 'myself'. "You just scared me, that's all." It was quiet until he asked me, "Who were you talking to?" "My mother." I lied as he glared. "Shūtai, I saw no one in here, there was no one in here."

…_Damn it…_


	5. Izaya and Train

I felt Leon's glare get more intense as the seconds rolled by. I mumbled intelligible gibberish under my breath. "Speak up," he demanded. I saw Fear smirk in the corner of my room as I started to tell the story of my Fear and all of my other emotions.

_When I was younger I used to live in an orphanage for children whose parents had disappeared, died, or abandoned them. As for me, used to think like that my parents were superheroes and didn't want me to be in danger. I swore to the other kids that they would come back to get me after they were done with their top secret mission. I only had one friend I'll never forget. His name was Izaya and he was the only person who listened to me._

"_My parents are secret spies." He would always brag, and we would wonder if our parents ever met before. One night Izaya and crept into the kitchen to get us a snack for our storytelling. We heard two voices, one male, and an unfamiliar female. _

"_Those two are insane!" A gruffly male (the orphanage manager) voice quietly exclaimed. _

"_Just let them believe what they want, I'd rather them believe in superheroes and secret spies then the truth. Izaya's parents are fifteen and sixteen, they couldn't take care of him, while Shūtai… We have no idea where her parents could be." We both stood rooted to the spots we were in. Izaya covered his mouth with her hand to muffle his outburst and my mouth was slightly agape. _

_We were quiet since then; we never had much to talk about. One day Izaya came up with what is now one of the worst ideas ever. "My emotions are my friends, Shūtai." I slowly turned to him. "Anger and Depression are cool, but I really like Joy." _

_After time I started to see his emotions and I saw mine as well. Out of all of my emotions, I only talked to Fear. He'd always tell me that I was sort of like a sister to him and that he'd always protect me. The day I had dreaded had arrived when Izaya was adopted. All we did was a small hug and wave._

"And now," I concluded as Leon lay on my bed staring up at me. "Fear torments me, coming out to bring me down." Leon sat up and hugged me. He was soft, which was weird to say the least. "It's okay." He whispered to me. He stood and jumped out of my window. I turned over and closed my eyes.

_Although I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone…_

Far into the Distance

"It seems the witch is still casting her spell from the grave." A white haired man looked at Shutai in disgust as lay in her bed. "Master Creed, what should we do about her?" "Nothing yet Shiki, if we attack, Train and his wretched accomplices will intercept before we even get a chance to do anything, like last time." "What are we to do now Master Creed?" A man with a white overcoat known as Doctor, Leon walked into the area. "I'm not sure yet but I want Leon to keep a closer eye on her until I think of the perfect assault." Leon nodded and flew off on his skateboard. "Soon every obstacle will be out of the way and I will get the old Train Heartnet back."

Somewhere Else near the Perimeter...

"C'mon Train, we're gonna miss this bounty!" Sven Vollfied approached his long time partner and put a reassuring hand on his back. "She'll be fine man, trust me." Train looked back at Sven, then down at the pavement. "I know but, she reminds me so much of her." Train looked back at Shūtai who was sound asleep in her bed. Sven looked at Eve who was feeding the creatures of the night (i.e. owls etc.) and sighed. He couldn't bear to imagine a life without her; after all she was like a daughter to him. "You shouldn't come into her life and just drop the bomb on her, not yet. There's no telling how she would handle it." Train heavily sighed and grabbed his Hades. Giving her one last glance at which she rolled over in her dreams, a tight frown fixed on her features, he walked back to the car and zoomed away towards his next bounty, which was in that town. He hadn't known but he would see Shūtai a lot sooner than planned.

In the morning...

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring music at me. I slipped into my uniform for today and went downstairs to find a note written in a cursive curly script.

Shūtai,

Sorry, I have gymnastic practice early today so I trust that I will see you in school okay? I told Kukai to wait for you just in case you don't remember your classes.

See ya,

Kayseri

P.S. I left you a breakfast wrap in the oven. I really outdid myself this time. XD

I sighed and left to school. On the way there I happened to bump into someone. "I'm sorry; I should watch where I'm going." The voice said uneasily. I recognized that tone of voice except it was a bit deeper. Is it- "Excuse me, but do I know you from somewhere. My eyes met up with a pair of florescent scarlet eyes. "Are you Shūtai by any chance?" He choked out as I nodded and outstretched my arms for a hug. "I've missed you, Izaya." He scooped me up and almost spun me in a circle. Over the past years, he's grown from the meek, lanky boy he used to be to an average sized, muscled boy*.

"You're so thin." He commented. Okay, I had too many cookies when I was younger, who hasn't? "You've gotten, uh," I was at a complete loss. "Beefy?" he asked. I nodded. I noticed how… cute he's gotten. "My adoptive parent sent me to boot camp for mental reformation. I was a punk." He said probably looking back at his old days. I looked at my watch. "We have to go, Izaya…" "I'm just Izaya Rutherford, for now." He said sullen. I put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you're always _my _Izaya."

"Hey Kukai," I called out as Izaya and I made our way into the school, arms intertwined and goofy grins. "Hey Shūtai who's the new guy you got there?" Izaya straightened up and said "My name's Izaya Rutherford, you are?" Kukai pointed his thumb at himself same way as when he first met me. "I'm Kukai Souma, captain of the Seiyo soccer team and Jack's chair for the school guardians." Izaya stroked his chin. "A soccer team eh, I'd like to try out, if it okay with you, captain." Kukai grinned. "No problem man."

After school I had to walk home by myself everyone is occupied by their own business. On the way pass a couple of dark alleyways an eerie green light and a small scream came from the last alley on the street. I ran down the alley jumping over any and all obstacles in the way. Here's a rule to everyone for further notice: never be a hero, run as far away from danger as possible. I saw what I thought was a man holding a woman whose skin was melting off of her arms. I saw blood trickle down her arms and her skin bubble. The whole scene made me want to puke but I held my ground. "You know if you want a woman, melting her arms off isn't how you do it." The green skinned man faced me and loosened his grin and the woman, she ran off in an attempt to find help, I guess.

"Aren't you a cutie, come over here so I can get a closer look at you." I felt slightly intimidated when he started to walk towards me. His eyes changed to ones of fear. "T-t-that face... i-i-i-it's that face!" His face contorted to anger. "I'll kill you Saya!" "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I yelled trying to make him snap back into reality. "Don't play games, you wretched, foul being! I'll rid the world of your existence!" I started to wonder why he made me sound like the villain in this scenario. His hand swiped at me, but I moved away, he only managed to burn my arm. I screamed out in pain as he scraped at my arm again, as it burned deeper.

Bam!

The green man let go of my arm. I looked at it, I was missing some of skin and blood outlined the des out the burn, what the hell is going on here? "Stay away from her, Pretta Ghoul!" I looked up to see the who saved me, not that long ago. He still looked the same; his face hadn't looked a day over twenty. "That man, who is he?" I whispered. "Train Heartnet, never thought I would see you here!" Train's face turned to anger which made me uncomfortable. "Stay away from her." Just as sharply as Train arrived, Pretta Ghoul disappeared. Train perfectly flipped his way down to stand next to me. His accuracy and precision was perfect. "Are you okay?" I looked down at my arm, as did he. "I should take you to my place, Eve will fix you up." I nodded and he picked me up and carried me off, once again, without me knowing if I was truly safe from harm with him.


	6. New Trouble: Kida Masaomi

"Eve!" Train called out as he entered their apartment. I felt so sleepy, but the sun was still out. It felt as if my eyelids had rocks attached to them, pretty gross huh? Eve, the blonde girl I remembered calmly made her way to the doorway, her eyes made their way to me and to Train. "Put her down Train, she's okay." He nodded and set me down as painstakingly careful as he could. Eve came back into the area with medical supplies. "Train, let's go man!" The green haired man I found out to be Sven called from outside. Train walked out of the door and momentarily spared a glance my way. Not long after an engine revved and faded away. I spared a quick glance at Eve while she quickly cleaned and wrapped the burn. "It should heal within a couple of days."

Eve sat in a giant fluffy lazy boy chair and read a book. I noticed that her hair went all the way to her ankles, while my hair is cut to my neck in a bob style, and her eyes are so pretty, like a purple crystal. My cell phone buzzed and played a techno/rock song as I hummed to it.

_This is entertainment_

_Lies are entertainment_

_You are down on your knees,_

_Begging me for more._

_Dear future,_

_I bought you._

_I own the rights._

_To let go,_

_Destroy you. _

_This is my life._

It was a text from Kayseri, telling me she was on her way home. I replied and put my phone back into its case. Looking around the medium sized apartment, I noticed it was well-kept and tidy, just to my liking. I went to walk around the apartment while Eve kept her attention to her book. I went into a room and it had a small stuffed teddy bear on it. I assumed it was Eve's room and left out as swiftly as I came in. In the next room it was empty, so I left. The last room I went into had a picture and a gun case. I looked at the picture to see Train and a beautiful brunette woman with carefree blue eyes. I smiled at them, they looked so happy together… "She's beautiful, isn't she?" I almost jumped out of my skin when Eve came up behind me.

"Train doesn't like people to look at that picture; it his only reminder of her now that she's gone." I think I'm getting accustomed to Eve's monotone voice by now. We walked out of Train's room and closed the door exactly when Train opened the front door of the apartment. "Eve, Shūtai, we brought dinner!" Train held a box of pizza in his hands while Sven held a two liter of root beer. "Shūtai, we would love you for to join us for dinner." I nodded and sat down in a chair in between Sven and Eve, which made me directly across from Train.

After dinner, I made my way down the stairs, waving at the trio and making my way home. It was kind of dark, but it wouldn't take long especially if I walk where the river is, the sun is still out over there during this time. As I made my way home, I felt the presence of some people.

"What're you doing out here so late pretty girl." I turned around to see some really tall dudes; yes I said dude deal with it. "Why do I always get into this kind of trouble?" One of them approached me. "Today's you lucky day- damn!" I kicked him in that place. A man with green haired tripped me as I tried to make my getaway. He stepped, no stomped on my back making me yell out. "You have a pretty scream; I'd love to hear it again." I scoffed. "Yeah right, you fuci-OUCH,"I felt a hard gust of wind blow across my face, knocking that man off of me and blowing the others back. I stood up and dusted my skirt. "You owe my twenty dollars! You messed up my leg warmers, bastard!" I took them off and threw them at the garbage can. "Hey you, where'd that come from?" Green haired dude looked at me again.

Another gust of wind breezed past me along with another presence. My ankles started to get cold; if only I had my ankle warmers I would be fine. I turned around to see Leon floating over me on a skateboard. He offered me his hand and I took it, climbing onto his board. His eyes had glowed red and the men were blown down the street.

The ride home was quiet; I didn't really know what to say, 'Hey Leon, how'd you get those men to fly down the street?' I'd probably get a smart assed response. Leon flipped upside down and I felt my skirt lift up. "Leon!" I heard him give a chuckle as we rode on through the clouds. From him constantly flipping upside down, I jumped on his back and clung onto him for the fear I might fall off his hover board thingy. Although I was about two-hundred feet in the air clinging onto Leon's neck for dear life this still felt... well... nice. I'm not really sure that there is a name for this feeling.

"Hey, Leon," I didn't even realize what I said. He turned he neck to look at me; he was so close out noses touched. I blushed and looked down. "Thanks, I would have probably never made it home if you didn't show up. He smirked again and turned back around. "No problem, you're my friend, that's what we do." I smiled. It was silent after that; then he stopped. "Leon, what's wrong." he sped up as he descended toward upcoming traffic. "HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" he laughed and lifted over a semi truck and back into the sky.

"Do you love giving people heart attacks, or is it just me." I asked when we were safely in the sky. He looked back at me. "Do you want me to turn upside down again?" I looked off into the sky, "No, hey! Look out!" A helicopter was hurtling toward us at full speed, thankfully Leon averted to the left. Instinctively, we both looked inside of the plane; there was a man in a white overcoat with glasses sitting at the cockpit. The man smiled at Leon and Leon glared in return as we sped off.

"Leon, do you know him?" he was quiet for a moment. "Unfortunately, hey where exactly are you heading anyway?" I sweat dropped. "Seriously, where were you planning on taking me anyways?" He shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't notice that we've been going in circles." I sighed. "Just take me home. Go turn left and keep going down the same street. It's the first house on the left." I rested my head on the crook of his neck and stayed there. He dropped me off in my backyard and saluted. I made my way to the back door, until I noticed something glitter in a bush. A beautiful gold Desert Eagle revolver with XIV inside a light brown holster sat on a letter.

_Shūtai Heartnet,_

_We would like for you to have this in celebratory initiation gift. Take care of Arc and rest assured, it will take care of you._

_Sephira Arks _

I took a look around to make sure no one was looking and snatched up the gun to run into my room. Once I hid it safely under my bed in a shoebox I went into my bathroom. 'XIV' was in tattooed on my shoulder. I started to panic, when did that get there? Did I do something I don't remember?

"Shūtai, are you okay?" Kayseri called out and opened the door. She gasped, "What's that?" he shrieked out. I just stared in response. She dragged me out of the bathroom by my arm. "How are you going to get a tattoo without me? Now when I dress you up, people are going to see that." She's concerned about dress up? I have a permanent scar on my body and I don't know how it got there!

-ANOTHER POINT OF VIEW… -

A honey haired boy about the age of thirteen knelt down before a blonde haired woman.

"Do you give your undying loyalty to Chronos? Do you understand that you work for our cause for world peace and nothing else, to protect the means of _our_ society?"

He nodded his head in agreement, "Yes ma'am, I am ready to protect the society of Chronos with my life." His head was held low as a golden pillow holding an Oricalcum made mallet came into view.

"Number XV, take this weapon and use for your first mission. Find Shūtai Heartnet and keep her out of trouble."

He nodded his head again.

"You may now rise, Number XV, Masaomi, Kida."


	7. Author's Note Corrections 1

Notice:

I noticed I put asterisks and didn't explain them. I'll have some of these here and there but let me get some things straight:

Chapter 5: Izaya and Train- *If you know Black*Star from Soul Eater, he's muscular but not so buff his shirts are too tight. That's what I meant, skinny but muscular… ish.

Sorry for the misunderstanding if there was one. Also, I have a reason for putting Kida Masaomi from Durarara in this story. I think he'll be able to explain Shūtai's current problem to her because of his experience from the anime he's originally from, and that's the pairing in this anime anyway… for now, I think. I'll figure out something.


	8. Show Premiere

Getting Ready for the Show

Director (Sakura Haruno) - Do we have everyone present the premiere of Episode 7?

Assistant Director (Edward Elric) - I've taken role call and here's what I've gotten so far:

Train Heartnet

Sven Volfied

Eve

Leon Elliot

Kayseri Sangster

Mai Sangster

Kurgano Sangster

Creed Disketh

Doctor

Shiki

Ski Anakin

Kukai Souma

Izaya Rutherford

Celty

Misc. Characters

Author (Narration Purposes)

Director: THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!

Asst. Director: W-What's wrong?

Director: THE MAIN CHARACTERS! They're not here!

Asst. Director: Who?

Director: [Pulls at her hair in frustration] The MAIN couple! Kida and Shūtai! They aren't here!

Author: What's wrong, Sakura?

Director: How is it that you're the author and you don't know the problem?

Author: [Shrugs] Should I care?

Director [Cries out in frustration] the main couple is gone! [Runs in an panic attack-driven circle]

Author [Shrugs and listens to Complication- ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D (DRRR! Second theme)] they're running late, get off their backs. [Walks into another room]

Director: That Author, this show isn't going to premiere on time because of _two _people and she doesn't even care. Only those two would do something so CARELESS!

-Downtown-

Shūtai: [Sighs] Man, we are _so_ late! I'm sorry for holding you up Kida; my ticket fell out of my pocket security wouldn't let me get it.

Kida: Don't worry, we just missed the first train, the second train is on its way now.

[Train Blares as Shūtai and Kida boards]

Shūtai: So Kida, [stops momentarily as train bumps] what do we really consider ourselves?

Kida: [Blushes] what so you mean?

Shūtai: I mean, I know in 'Starting Over', we have this love/hate relationship that gets the better of us in the end but, what are we really?

[Exits train and walks to Studio LV (55)]

Kida: Well, [Pauses and opens the door to the studio] we are… what you want us to be. [Winks at her and walks off leaving her stunned]

Director: I'm gonna kill those two when they get here!

Asst. Director: Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of you waiting for them?

Director: [Pauses for a moment to contemplate] Damn it! Just let me vent my anger without your smart assed comments!

Asst. Director: [Sees Kida and Shūtai, then proceeds to walk away.] sure, whatever.

Kida: How goes it?

Director: [Fire in her eyes] Where have you been?

Shūtai: [Hesitates] I lo-

Kida: [Interrupts] I wanted to Shūtai around so we could go hang out sometime, right?

Shūtai: [Hesitates, then nods]

Director: Well call everyone else, so we can start Episode 7!


	9. Lucky Number Seven

By the next day of school, I was paranoid and fidgety beyond belief. There was a gun under my bed and a mysterious tattoo mocking me from under my school shirt. All of this is happening so fast, and I don't even know how! "Class, we have a new student," Our teacher said in an _'I hate my job and my life'_ tone. "His name is Kida Masaomi." A honey blonde boy walked into the classroom. What gave him interest was the mischievous glint in his bronze eyes, and the black bandana around his neck. "Hey ladies, how's it going?" A huge amount of screaming was heard throughout the classroom.

"He's so hot!"

As Kida shifted her weight to the left side of his body, I caught a glimpse of a black mark of his neck. Could it really be? Am I not really alone? Did he have a number too?

"Mr. Masaomi, why don't you just take a seat in the back, next to Mr. Souma?" A louder chorus erupted into the classroom; giving the teacher a bigger migraine if that was even possible. As the classroom settled down the teacher took roll call.

"Ms. Anakin?"

"Present."

After about seventeen more people he came to Kida.

"Mr. Kida Masaomi?"

Kida's feet were propped on the desk and his chair was leaned backward. He gave the teacher thumbs up and leant his head to the right; as if letting only me catch a glimpse of his tattoo on purpose. I was right! The number XV was tattooed on his neck.

"Ms. Sangster?"

Kida looked in my direction, giving me a perfect smirk. My face felt hot, it was awkward because this blush was, different.

"Ms. Sangster?"

I looked closely at his bandana and saw 'Chronos Organization' printed in dark grey letters.

"Shūtai Sangster!"

"I'm HERE!" I yelled to him. It was awkward silence afterwards. What the hell did I just do? He cleared his throat and continued with attendance. I sighed, thankful that I wasn't receiving detention. I need to talk to Kida, just to see if he knows what's going on.

The teacher dismissed us to go home and I saw Kida saunter slowly out of the room. A piece of paper fell out of his bag. "His homework, that's it!" I snatched up the paper and ran after him. He had gotten farther than I thought, as he turned into an alley.

"Kida-san," He turned to me, his smirk still present on his face. "Are you stalking me, Ms. Shūtai?" I frowned yet that unfamiliar blush spread across my cheeks. "N-No, you dropped our homework." I handed him the paper and his handsome smirk vanished. "Alright, cut the crap, Shūtai." I looked him straight in the eye, intent on where his tattoo was. "The number," he tugged his bandana, but still kept it on. I gave him a confused look, "I don't understand." He got closer to my face and moved to my ear, "All you need to know is that you are a part of the master plan then," he paused. "You don't need to understand anything."

"Your number is XV?" I heard him breathily chuckle. "Look for yourself," I untied his bandana with shaky hands. He whispered dangerously low, "And I'll take a peek too." In a split second I was wearing my tank top and buttons spewed all throughout the alley as my school shirt flew through the air. The black numbers stood out on my pale skin.

Kida smirked and started to walk out of the alley. "I have to protect you, Shūtai, and I'm still trying to figure out if you're worth keeping protected. Although we're completely different, we both come together for the same cause." He turned on his heel and gave me something else to ponder about. "Remember this Shūtai, even if I have to save you, can you save me? Even without being told to? I'm in more trouble than you think."

He walked out of the alleyway and left me to think. "What kind of trouble is he in exactly?" I whispered to myself as I walked out of the alley, using my school vest because it was a little cold.

"Hey girlie," A large hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned around to see one of the men from yesterday. He had bruises and scars all over him; a blue bandana was tied to his forehead. "Why don't you come with me, have some things to discuss." I shrugged myself out of his grip and ran. I knew he was following me, his heavy footstep echoed the pavement, under my silent ones. I stumbled as something hit my leg and he grabbed my arm. "You're just all kinds of trouble aren't you kid?" I kicked at him but he gripped my arm tighter. "Don't make this hard for yourself. We might make this easy for you, and you might get out alive."

He led me to an abandoned warehouse, where more people wearing blue were waiting for him. "So, what's going on?" I asked broadly. A lanky woman with dull black hair sneered as I was tied to a chair. "You're our hostage, so shut up and sit there." I know that voice, only more annoying. "You wouldn't happen to know a girl named Ski, would you?" I box cutter slid across my cheek. "How do you know my daughter?" she growled at me. "Man that really hurt." I mocked. "Ski's in my class, it wasn't necessary for you to cut me though." I replied as blood dripped down my chin. She scowled harder at me.

"You think you're life's so troubled, don't you?" I frowned in return. "We hardly have anything to eat! We share a two seating couch as a bed! Ski's been so tough these years, that I owe her everything; but since I can't buy it…" She gave me a malicious grin. "I'll steal from petty people like you, because she's worth it."

I frowned at Ski's mother, "You think my life is perfect? I understand I may be more fortunate than you, that I'll digress but," I glared. "I would _kill_ to meet my biological parents. In all honesty, I'd rather be poor and be with the ones I love than to be rich and stay away from what really matters." Sonia stared at me in shock. "I'm not saying I regret being adopted, but the love you have for your daughter truly astounds me."

I winced as Sonia cut above the previous cut deeper. "That hurts." I mocked. "This is starting to irritate me." I felt more blood drip down my chin.

"Hey, Chester, Sonia cut the hostage again."I stifled my laughter as the guy who kidnapped me approached me. "Seriously, how are _you_ supposed to be the leader or whatever with a name like Chester?"

A window broke and a crowbar hit Chester in the head. Not soon after that a giant mallet broke the rest of the window and a lone figure jumped though. A yellow bandana covered half of his face but I knew who it was from those copper eyes. The ropes that held me were cut and a brown holster sat in my lap. "How'd Arc get here?" I whispered as I took it out of its holster. It was a little heavy, and I felt stronger holding it. I could see an eagle perched on my shoulder. "Don't use me, Shūtai. It is not time." He screeched and vanished in gold light. I put Arc back into his case and grabbed the crowbar. Sonia took out her box cutter and charged at Kida while his back was turned.

"Watch OUT!" I yelled as my crowbar blocked her box cutter. Kida knocked someone out of the way and turned around, moving out of our way. Sonia dropped her box cutter and picked up another fallen crowbar. She swiped at me, and hit the left side of my face. New blood fell from my forehead down to my chin. She charged at me again but was cut short by getting hit by a giant blunt object. Kida stood behind her, a frown clearly depicted on his features. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"I can't go home like this; my parents will flip out on me!" He grabbed my hand and walked me the opposite direction of my house. "Come with me to my place, Celty will take care of you." I nodded and looked to the sky, the sun was starting to set, the sky's colors started to change. "Damn it." I stopped walking and Kida turned to me. "What wrong, koi?" I glared at his smile and sighed. "I'm late; my parents are going to kill me." He started to drag to his house. "Don't worry we'll cover for you."

"Celty, I brought company!" Kida called into his apartment. I took off my shoes and set them next to some boots. A woman in black jeans and a glitter shirt walked into the main hallway. What really got my attention was the fact her head was missing. I titled my head to the side in confusion, as she mimicked me. "Awesome! My name's Shūtai, I'm assuming you're Celty?" She pulled out a touch screen phone and typed into it.

"_Yes."_

"This is so cool. I've never met someone without a head, well they were dead though, not that I'm saying you should be dead," I babbled as she typed into her phone again.

"_LOL. You don't have to explain yourself, I completely understand."_

"Usually people would be scared." Kida replied. I shook my head. "I'm not like other people. This is just, beyond belief."

"_Take a seat; I'll have you cleaned up in a little while."_

I sat on what is probably the softest couch ever. Kida plopped down next to me and slung an arm around my shoulder. He looked me in the eye and sighed. I raised an eyebrow to his sudden smirk and the words he spoke.

"Maybe, you are worth protecting after all."


	10. T'was The Evening For A Plan To Unfold

I'm sorry this is so short. I haven't been on in a while but I just wanted to get something out before Christmas. Happy Holidays to all!

When I arrived home, I expected at least someone to bombard me with questions, so I asked Kida to accompany me. The walk home was anything but quiet; Kida had stops to make and so many questions. His curiosity amused me and so did his humor to some of the questions I answered. When I finally made it to my house, the sun was completely gone from the sky.

"Oh joy," I whispered as I walked up the steps to the door.

"Damn, I forgot my key in the house. I hope someone's home." I mumbled as Kida stepped up to the door. He smirked and knocked on the door; hard. No one answered after a minute so Kida took a pen out. He looked at me then apologized as he began to picklock the door open.

"There you go, lovely maiden." His arms were outstretched in an over exaggerated bow. I sighed and went into the house.

"Thanks Kida-san, I'll uh… see you tomorrow?" he grinned and walked off. I kept a smile as I closed the door and locked it, sighing in content to the warmth of the house.

"Oh, look who thinks they're special now since they have a little extra attention." A white haired man sat on the couch next to who I presume to be a woman, covered in bandages, and a heavyset man with a weird hairstyle and some odd clothing. I glared and stood my guard.

"Who the hell are you people, and why the hell are you in my house!" another horrifying thought crossed my mind.

"Where the hell is my family? I swear if you've hurt them I'll-" The white haired man, who I guess is the leader stood and smiled at me, twirling a rose in his hand.

"I didn't harm those people; they had left prior to my arrival." I glared at him and walked towards him, picking up a vase and smashing it, holding the base of it as a weapon.

"Maro, let's make this quick, this plan has to take effect immediately." The overweight wrestler grinned and concentrated on the vase in my hand. The vase became too much and I tumbled to the ground. MY hand stuck over the newly acquired weight of the vase.

"That pathetic piece of glass weighs the equivalent the three cars." Maro walked over and slung me over his shoulders as I kicked at him and yelled out for help. Pathetic; yes I know but I had no hope now.

"Shiki, can you quiet her down, I'm getting a headache." Shiki bowed and walked over to me. She took a cane and bashed me across the head making stars blur my vision.


	11. Vantage Point Kida Masaomi

Merry Christmas! I wish you all many more with this _short_ but very important installment of 'Start Over.' Its gonna be Kida's POV until they find Shūtai and maybe a little bit over that, we'll see.

Vantage Point- Kida Masaomi

I sighed as I walked down the busy streets. I can't let this become more than a mission, even though she's smart, cunning, charming, _pretty_… cut it out Masaomi! Something faint caught my ears.

"Help!" it couldn't be. I just left her house, there's no way that she could be-

"Help me!" Damn it, how could this have happened? I turned on my heel and sprinted back to her house. I haven't ran like this since …Saki.

Damn it, I can't think of her right now, it'll slow me down. I won't be too late; I made a promise to Sephira and myself.

When I arrived, I the front door had been kicked down. I ran inside, frantically yelling out for her until I stepped on something. A broken vase, damn it someone came in and took her.

"Shūtai? Damn it Shūtai, where the hell are you?" I ran out of the house my mind in a haze. Where could she have gone?

"I know exactly who to ask." I ran off again into the lights of civilization, but not before it had started to rain.

I calmed myself by the time I made it to the door. I geared my foot back and knocked the door off of its hinges, ducking as bullets flew over my head, and a javelin was thrown and retracted. I looked up into the faces of the three people I needed to see.

"Hey kid, don't do that! You almost got your head blown off!" Train Heartnet/former Number XIII shouted as I stood.

"Train Heartnet, Sven Volfied, Eve, I need your help." Rain poured down my face as stood outside, catching my breath. Sven stepped up.

"What's up kid, who are you anyways?" I straighten up and looked Train in the eyes.

"My name is Kida Masaomi or Chronos Elite Number XV. I am here to ask of your help, my mission has gone wrong." Sven shook his head.

"No way kid, we can't-" Train stepped up and stared down at me. He glared and grabbed the collar of my shirt lifting me up to his height.

"Where is she, kid?" I didn't answer. I _couldn't_ answer. I was at a loss for words as his eye became frantic.

"Where is she? Answer me, kid!" I shook my head.

"I… I don't know. I was too late." Train dropped me and grabbed some keys. The sound of horses came through the silence. Celty stepped off of her motorcycle and walked towards me.

"_I was worried; you should have told me if you were going to visit people."_

"I'm sorry, Celty." She looked around.

"_Where's Shūtai-san? Did you take you home?"_

I shook my head. Celty tilted her head to the left.

"_Where is she? Is she in trouble?"_

My silence was a good enough answer for her and hopped back on her motorcycle and motioned for me to join her. Train was already down the street on his motorcycle by the time we started to follow him. Sven and Eve were behind us in a car.

The rain came harder and in a bright flash of lightning, Train was gone. Celty screeched to a halt as did Sven. He stepped out of the car and looked around.

"Hey, Sven! Wait up!" A purple haired woman ran up to him. Rinslet Walker, I presumed from my research.

"I know where he's going! We're gonna lose him if we don't hurry!" Rinslet ran to the car as did Sven as they sped ahead of us.


End file.
